A Trip to Die For
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII Crossover with some OCs. Rated M for later chapters. Blood and Gore, Yaoi, Rape and Language. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Authors Notes:**

It's a Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts Crossover :)

:D Enjoy!

* * *

A Trip to Die For

~ Preface ~

**Dear Diary, July 5, 1910**

**The world is crumbling down very fast. We don't have much time to live. I write this with the intentions of the people in the distant future. This only happens every 100 years. A series and events will be brought upon a group of people. Some will have to make sacrifices of great lengths to help others and they have to challenge their strengths and weaknesses. It takes skill; it will test your mind. It's a game of life or death. **

**On an island getaway,**

**20 will start.**

**1 will stand**

**It's a fight to the finish…**

**Who will win?**

**And who will get**

**GAME OVER?**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so...i know there's not much to this part but, I would really hope that you will read more,plzz. If you like this and Ican get enough reviews, then next comes chapter 1! So please rate and comment :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix NOT. ME.

**OCs: **Xailne, Xary, Layx, Cazix and Ciaxess

Enjoy!

* * *

3rd Person POV

The whole castle was gone quite. Xemnas was reading the news paper, Xigbar was fiddling with his guns, Xaldin was playing with his dreads, Vexen was experimenting on Lex, Zexion was reading Twilight for the 20th time, Saix was cleaning his filing cabinet, Axel was playing PS2, Demyx was writing music, Luxord was playing cards with Sora, Marluxia was watering his flowers, Larxene and Xion were panting theirnails, Roxas and Riku went to the beach and Cazix, Ciaxess, Xailne, Layx and Xary were on a mission in Beasts Castle.

It was July 5, 2010 and the world that never was, was hot. The whole organization was dying of heat. Even Axel! They hadn't been on summer vacation yet and had gone anywhere fun. But that was all about to change…..

Zexion's POV 

As I finished reading my book, I walked around the castle to see if there was anything to do. Everyone was doing their own thing, so I didn't interrupt anyone.

Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Next thing you know, I have someone's hands on my waist. "Hey there, Sexy" Said the familiar voice. It sent chills down my spine.

I turned around to face the nobody, took down his hood and found a grinning Axel starring at me. I kissed him gently before he pulled me in on his lips hard.

He raised a hand and ran it through my hair while the other crept up in under my cloak. We soon came to an abrupt halt when we heard giggles coming from the other end of the hallway. It was Xailne and the others that were on a mission. Just as they rounded the corner of the hall, me and the pyro got off of each other.

At that moment I noticed something in Xailne's hand. It was a letter.

Xailne's POV 

"Mail's here!"

Everyone came rushing over. They gathered around me to see what I had in the mail. I looked franticly through bills and checks. Then, a piece fell out on the floor. I picked it up and it read:

To: Zexion, Xailne, Marluxia. Ciaxess, Xary, Layx, Cazix, Axel, Riku, Demyx, Roxas, Sora, Larxene and Xion.

I scrambled to open it. I wanted to find out who sent it. What was it? Money, a spell, gold! Nope. It was a letter and this is exactly what it said:

Dearest Friends,

Hey! Long time, no see. It's so hot down here! But anyways, not the point. I sent this letter; well WE sent this letter, because we just got a new beach house! It's on an island called Black Lagoon and it's huge! There's a beach, a pool (on the roof!), volley ball court, fitness room and so much more. And we want YOU guys to come down to it for the summer with us! You have until tomorrow to decide if you want to go or not. If you do, there are 14 plane tickets in the envelope. So get packing!

Love

Kadaj, Yazoo, Reno, Cloud, Zack and Tifa.

The second we read the letter, we bolted to our rooms and packed our things for the trip.

(The next day)

Roxas' POV

I woke up to a bright sun in my eyes and surprisingly, a Sora sitting on me.

"Wake up sleepy head!" he smiled.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up to kiss him.

"Good morning" I said, hugging him.

"Come on love birds! We have to go soon!" Larxene said has she walked past my room.

Then it hit me. I just remembered the trip we were going on today. I got up out of my bed to look out in the hallway. Everyone that was going, were running from one room to another. With that, I went to start packing.

Xary's POV

I was rushing around trying to get all of my things packed. I was so excited for this trip. I could see people running up and down the hallway. I then heard someone yell "COME ON THEIR HERE!" I just got my bag and ran for the door.

3rd Person POV

And so, the youngsters left Castle Oblivion. They drove to the airport in 2 cars. Axel, Zexion, Demyx, Riku, Marlu and Roxas were in one car. Xary, Ciaxess, Xailne, Sora, Layx, Cazix, Larxene and Xion in the other one. They got on the plane that was sent for them that afternoon. As the sun went down, they were taking off.

* * *

Okay so...yeah. I hope you lked it :) it didn't take me very long to write but its always the beggining of a horror story thats the hardest to get past lol Review plzzz :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riku's POV

When we landed in Black Lagoon we saw the guys waiting for us. Everyone started to get their things and jump out. I grabbed mine and Demyx's things from the over-head compartment and got off, Demyx following after me. The next thing I see is Kadaj coming to greet me and Demyx with open arms.

Kadaj's POV

I felt Riku's silky hair brush upon my cheek as I hugged him. "Hey guys! How was the flight? I asked, smiling. "It was great. Really smooth." Demyx replied, helping Riku with the luggage. I took a bag or two, to help. I looked around to see everyone hugging one another. After everyone was done and ready, we drove to the villa.

3rd Person POV

As they drove, they saw many beautiful things. There were exotic animals of many different colors and sizes. They drove past large bodies of water and large woodland areas. Soon enough, the vehicles pulled up to a giant glass house. It was beautiful. It had balconies, a pool on the roof, deck and patios with lanterns strung around and the most gorgeous view of the ocean.

Sora's POV

It was the most perfect place I had ever seen. It was sick looking and I couldn't wait to go inside and sleep there! It was going to be the best summer vacation ever! As we all got our bags from the cars, we took a walk around the exterior of the villa, and then took our bags inside.

Yazoo's POV

"Okay. This is the list of room buddies:

Room 101 – Sora and Zexion

Room 102 – Axel and Riku

Room 103 – Marluxia and Roxas

Room 104 – Demyx and Xary

Room 105 – Xailne and Xion

Room 106 – Larxene and Cazix

Room 107 – Ciaxess and Layx

Room 108 – Zack and me

Room 109 – Cloud and Tifa

Room 110 – Reno and Kadaj

I hope you're all happy with your room partners." I told the group of young men and women in front of me. They looked around at their bunk-buddies. Some smiled, some grimaced, some even cried. After that, they all rushed up the stairs to their new rooms.


	4. Chapter 3

ATTENTION! The chapters in this story are no longer going to be in POV's. Just letting you know.

This were the blood comes in people! Enjoy^^

* * *

Chapter 3

After everyone went to their rooms, things were peaceful. Most everybody was getting along with each other…..MOST everyone…

Things with some girls got out of hand..

'I hate this' Was the only words running around in Xailne's mind. She hated Xion, Xion hated her. It wasn't the smartest choice to put these two in room together.

She had her head dug in her pillow ever since she got to her room and Xion got to do her daily dose of bitching. Xailne just wanted this summer to end. She looked out into the night sky intently. Her eye lids felt heavy. She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Larxene's room)

"Man, I HATE Xailne. She's so annoying!" Xion went on and on about her while Larxene sat there, bored. She had been friends with Xion since she joined the organization. But there were times that she questioned their friendship to herself.

Larxene looked over at the door. Xion suddenly stopped, noticing that Larxene wasn't even listening to her rant. She glared at her. Larxene caught the glare and rolled her eyes.

"Why aren't you listening to me?" Xion said in the most annoying tone Larxene had ever heard. Larxene looked up at Xion with a serious face. Xion just stared.

"Look. Cut the girl some slack. She's new, she hasn't done anything to hurt you, now has she? So why don't you shut up for once and think about someone else's feelings for once. I'm sure she doesn't want to be put in a room with you either."

Xion was shocked. Did she just hear that out of her friends' mouth? Tears slowly came to her eyes. Larxene just looked away. She got up off Larxene's bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door on her way out. Larxene turned to look at the door. Did she do the right thing?

Xion ran down the stairs past everyone and walked outside. She closed the glass doors slowly. She started to kick up sand and yell. She ran into the wooded area on the back of the house. Larxene walked down the stairs and into the living room where some of the guys were sitting watching movies in their T-shirts and boxers. She giggled at them.

"Sup Larx?" Marluxia asked her with a smile.

"Nothing….have you guys seen Xion anywhere?" The boys looked at one another shaking their heads.

"Sorry Larxene can't say we have. If we see her we'll let you know." Zexion told her. She gave him a warm smile. Larxene walked around the kitchen for a little bit.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the woods…)

Xion felt like she had been walking for hours. Her feet and head hurt, her eyes and nose burned from crying. The trees lightly blew with the quite wind. Everything was so quite, maybe too quite. Then, there was a rustling in the bushes. Xion stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around her to see what the noise was. It was dark out so it was hard to see.

"…who's there? Answer me!" She yelled. She put up her fists, ready for anything that might come at her. The noise was made again. Then out of nowhere, a man in black jumped out. Xion noticed that he had a knife in his hand. He came for he and she put her arms up for protection. The attacker jumped on her and hauled the knife back over his shoulder, then plummeting down into her chest. She screamed out in pain. The whole forest went quite. The sound could be heard everywhere, including the house. Larxene turned quickly to the door to see what the problem was. She walked outside and looked towards the woods. She made a mad dash for the bushes. Xion was lying there under man, the knife still inside of her. She stared into the man's eyes. The man pulled the knife out slowly and then back into. Blood spilled out of her mouth and down her chin. Her shirt was covered in it. Larxene started to yell out Xion's name. The man heard her screams and ran away from the mutilated body. Larxene stopped to take a breather. Everything was quite. Xion was slowly dying, little huffs of breath coming out of her.

"…..Lar-larxene. Help me…" Was all she could say. Larxene heard the faint whisper and bolted her head up. It was there that she seen Xion's body, torn by a blade, lying in the pile of bloody dirt. She slowly walked over to her. Larxene fell to the ground. Her knees made a thumping noise.

"…Xion. I'm so sorry.." Larxene lowered her head to Xion's chest. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. With the little strength she had, Xion put a hand on Larxene's back.

"Don't be." Was the last thing she said. Larxene raised her head up. It started to rain.

"..No…no…NO!" She screamed. She couldn't even think strait anymore. Larxene held Xion's lifeless body in her arms. She noticed the knife the killer used across from her on the ground. She wanted to grab it and stab herself but she just couldn't let go.

After an hour, she let Xion die there. She had to run cause if she didn't, she wouldn't have been able to leave her.

* * *

Alright! I hope you all liked it! I need help though. I don't know who should die next. Vote!

The people left are: Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Xailne, Cazix, Layx, Xary, Demyx, Roxas, Sora, Zexion, Riku, Ciaxess, Zack, Tifa, Cloud, Yazoo, Kadaj & Reno! R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay! Wow its been a long time since I wrote for this story...O.O Urp X( But anyway! I just hope that this story isnt gonna get too boring or possibly confusing to follow. This chapter may sound horrible cuz im sick today and I just wrote the first thing that came to my head XD ...I reallyy hope you like it:)**

**Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy Charas (c) Square Enix**

**OCs (c) Moi, Jessica, Kelsey, Jenn and Steff! Love you guys X3 3**

* * *

Larxene walked into the house and up to Xailne's room. She stood over Xailne who was sleeping. Lightning flashed over in the window. Xailne rubbed her eyes. She opened them to only see a bloody figure hugging into her.

"Who are you?" She whispered. Larxene didn't respond. She just started to cry again.

"…she's dead."

"What? Who's dead?"

"Xion. She was attacked."

"…oh my god." Xailne was shocked.

It was at that moment that the girls knew that they weren't alone on this island. Xailne hugged Larxene. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She and Larxene ended up falling asleep like that.

* * *

The next morning, Xailne awoke to the sun shining on her face. She looked around, remembering that Larxene was asleep in her arms. She went to the bathroom and stepped out of her sleep wear, which was covered in blood, and threw them in the hamper. Quickly, she scurried over to the dresser and grabbed some clean clothes.

_Wonder where Larxene is…, _she thought. She decided to head downstairs, seeming as to she could hear someone people down there. She walked out of her bedroom and accidently bumped into Riku, who was also headed downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy head." Riku grinned. Xailne playfully smacked his arm.

"Oh shut up. Its not that late..is it?" She grabbed Riku's wrist, flicked the watch to face her and in big, black digital letters, it said 11:30AM.

"…Okay, so what if I slept in? It's summer!" Xailne and Riku laughed. They both headed down stairs to find Axel and Marluxia in the kitchen, Axel eating a piece of toast and Marluxia drinking out of a coffee cup. Xailne grabbed a stool and sat down at the small island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well well, look who finally got up?" Axel chuckled. Marluxia laughed into the cup.

"Ha. You guys are so funny…Where is everybody?" She stared at the boys, puzzled. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't know, probably outside somewhere, why?" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She thought about what had happened to Xion last night and knew it couldn't be safe on this island.

"Oh god…Have you 2 seen Larxene at all this morning?" She asked, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Um…The last time I seen her, she went to the bathroom…but that was like, an hour ago…" Marluxia stared at the bathroom door, then back at Xailne. She looked worried, which started to worry the guys too.

"Xailne…Is something wrong?" Axel asked, pretty much speaking for each boy there. She quickly got up off the stool and walked towards the bathroom. She put her ear up to it...She heard nothing. Her hand clutched the doorknob tightly and to her surprise, when she turned it, it wasn't locked. Everyone in the room was quite and stood behind her, just for safety. Xailne's breathing got shaky, afraid to see what lied beyond the door.

She pushed the door open slowly and put a foot in. Peaking behind the door, she looked around the bathroom and saw no sign on Larxene anywhere. The sink and toilet weren't touched, the floor had no dirty clothes..but the hamper did…

"If she's not in here…where could she have gone to?..." Marluxia said. But then, Xailne fixed her eyes on the closed shower curtain. She examined that for a few minutes…Her hand slowly drifted to her mouth as her eyes caught sight of something horrible. There, under the curtain hanging over the side of the tub, was an arm. Lifeless and weak, just hanging there. Xailne slowly walked over to the curtain, the boys standing in the doorway. Her hand grasped it and with a swift tug, she seen something ten times worse than just a hand…

There, lying under the water…was Larxene's lifeless, limp and dead body…Xailne felt tears burning in her eyes. The boys could see it from the door and quickly rushed in. Marluxia got down on his knees next to Xailne and lifted Larxene up and out of the tub with Axel's help. They all held her body in their laps, tears streaming all their cheeks. Riku had left the scene and went to the beach to keep everyone out until they did something with the body.

"…She….drowned herself….didn't she..." Axel asked. Xailne nodded her head, caressing Larxene's cheek. It was then she felt the need to tell them what happened to Xion...

"Guys….I know why she did this…" She didn't look up at all while saying this. The boys looked at her, then at each other, then back to her again.

"Xion…She was murdered last night….Larxene had come into my room and slept with me…that's why the pile of clothes on the floor is covered in blood…Larxene had found her body…And that's why we need to get out of this place…" She said between sobs. At first, the boys didn't believe her. But they knew that Xailne would never lie about something like this.

"So you mean…She committed suicide because Xion was killed?" Marluxia asked. Xailne nodded once again, and just kept crying.

The boys knew that meant there had to be someone else on the island with them…And they had to tell the others, quick.

But the problem now was…what were they going to do with Larxene's dead body?...

* * *

**...so? You likey?..R&R Plz! **


End file.
